victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:UsagiTsukino102/Denyan Fanfic
Welcome! Welcome to this Denyan Fanfic based on the ship "Denyan" (Pairing of 'Den/'ise Wilson and R/'''yan '''Burghley) Hope ya enjoy it! Love ♥Usagi Tsukino!♥ ♥ And your just worth it Girl!♥ Cast in this fanfic Amelia Jenkinson Rachelle Carla Redford Denise Wilson Ryan Burghley Cat Valentine Lucy Abreen Tori Vega Trina Vega Alicia Vega Lily Lewis Emma Lewis Mina Beckley Jenkinson Mike Jenkinson Chase Redford Denyan Fanfic:Part One Stage One: In the park Denise and Ryan were walking together until they saw Amelia,Rachelle,Alica,Tori and Trina following them. "Guys,what are you doing here!" Shouted Denise "Nothing" Said Amelia "I KNEW IT,YOU LOVE EACH OTHER!" Screamed Rachelle "Calm down Rachelle!"Said Alica Emily came over. "What is going on?" Said Emily not knowing what was happening "Those two kissed" Said Trina "What,I dont belive it" Said Emily Shocked "Lets just go over to Denise's House and lets talk about it" Said Tori Stage Two:At Denise's House Denise was shocked when she knew what was happening Someone knocked the door,It was Lily,Emma,Cat and Lucy "We heard what was going on,admit it Denise you love him" Said Lucy "You're so mean to me Lucy!" Said Cat "No Cat,not about you!" Said Lucy "Ok" Said Cat "Denise,don't worry,nothing is gonna be wrong ;)" Said Amelia "What,everything has happened!!! I just can't handle it,Amelia,that dare....." Said Denise "What dare??" Said Amelia "We both had a dare,Ryan dared to kiss me so he --" Said Denise cut off un-expectedly "Don't tell her!!" Said Ryan "What the..." Said Rachelle "You are stupid Denise,even stupider than Rex you never take actions of what you're doing! You're sister is more smarter than You!" Said Trina "TRINA,DON'T TALK ABOUT JASMINE!!!!" Boomed Denise "GUYS,STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO ARE FRIENDS!!" Screamed Tori Stage Two: At Amelia's house As Denise and Trina fighted,Amelia and Tori were talking BFF-to-BFF talk. "THAT IS IT TRINA! I HATE YOU,YOU DONT CARE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE!!" Shouted Denise "YOU DON'T LIKE HOW I LOOK! AND I HATE YOU MORE!!" Said Trina "YOU DONT CARE ABOUT ANYTHING BUT YOURSELF!" Said Denise "SHUT UP!"Said Trina "YOU!" Said Denise "NO,YOU!"Said Trina Because of all the rucket,Mina woke up from her nap. "Whats going on! I woke up to see all your friends in your room,please let me sleep!" Said Mina "Shut Up Mina! This is serious!"Said Amelia "Ok,Ok!" Said Mina Angrily "I have a headache!" Said Alicia wearly "Amelia,do you have a can of Yahoo Punch??"Said Rachelle "And does it help to calm you down from the pressure??" "Yeah,we have 5 cupboards full of it and yes it relives you!" Said Amelia "Amelia,can I have some too??"Said Trina "NO! Because you hurt my second BFF"" Said Amelia "Can I?? I'm that hurt." Said Denise "Course Denise" Said Amelia "Thank you" Said Denise "Your welcome" Said Amelia "DO YOU HAVE A ELECTRIC GUITAR,MIKE??" Said Ryan as he made his entry "Yeah,come to my room,me mate!" Said Mike "COOL,WANNA BE FRIENDS???" Said Ryan "Kay" Said Mike KNOCK KNOCK,went the door "WHO IS IT??"Said Amelia "ME,RACHELLE'S BROTHER CHASE!" Said Chase Rachelle spitted Yahoo Punch out of her mouth,"CHASE!!!" "LET ME IN" Said Chase "KAY" Said Rachelle Rachelle opened the door "What are you doing here??" "Alicia invited me" Said Chase "Why?" Said Rachelle "Because I'm good at solving problems"Said Chase "What type of problems?"Said Rachelle "Boyfriend and Girlfriend problems duh"Said Chase "Come on,tell them to go to our house" Said Chase "Ok" Said Rachelle Part Two Stage One: At Rachelle's house "Emma,you really need to help!" Said Lily "Shut Up,you love TinkerBell!" Said Emma "Shut Up Emma! You made me embaressed" Said Lily "Big deal" Said Emma "Yeah,my life" Said Lily "You hate PG film instead you love U films" Said Emma "Stop it!" Said Lily crying "You two" Said Denise "Shut Up Denise,this is sister to sister argument" Said Emma "Guys,MY HOUSE MY RULES!!" Said Rachelle Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics